


The Perfect Nate--The Wrap Up Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was this Sophie's Perfect Nate?  Takes place several places during the show and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Nate--The Wrap Up Job

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be short. It turned out it had a life of its own. I didn't know whether to label this porn or not. Choices, choices. Hope you like!

Takes place right after The Second David Job, season one, The Two Live Crew Job, season two, and after the fifth season.

The Perfect Nate--The Wrap Up Job

“You’re drunk.”

“Again.  I thought we went over this.”

“Apparently it made no impact.”

“Sophie, when will you learn?”

It hadn’t even been a day since they’d all walked out again, just like they had in Chicago, just like they had right after Sterling attempted to capture them.  Six months, then three months, and now another six months?  Or possibly forever?  Sophie couldn’t dream that this was what the outcome was.

There was no money this time, no big payout.  They helped people.  This time it was Nate that they helped.  The con had gone completely off the rails, but they finally succeeded.

“Not well enough, I suppose.”

“I thought you left.”

“I will.  Just had to clean up some unfinished business.”

“And that is?”

Nate turned her way, drink in hand, swallowing as he did.  His eyes were rimmed red, his face looked a bit swollen, possibly from crying?  Was she seeing that right?

“This and that.”

She’d not be the one to transport her items to wherever she’d land.  She had people, discreet people who did that for her.  Sophie had wanted to check on a few items that needed to be sold finally.  Not like she needed the money though.  It had all become so tedious to carry around.  Every last piece was burning a hole in her pocket.  And in her brain.

“Guilt.”

“Guilt?  About what?”

“This isn’t even half the take from your career, is it?  Just the tip of the iceberg.”

“Nate, I have things to do.”

The warehouse was darker than the last time they were there, possibly because it was dark outside now.  They’d split in the early hours, each taking a way out that was fast and efficient.  Except for Eliot.  His was what Sophie would call a statement.  No plane for him.  He’d disappear on his motorcycle to somewhere without cell service.  The rest would go and lay low in another part of the world, which was what she should have done.  Only she didn’t.

“Things to do, things to steal.”

“I don’t do that anymore.”

“Then give it all back.”

What a stupid suggestion.  Nate Ford was being an ass to her on purpose.  He was good at that.

“You really are full of it tonight.”

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Nate sighed as he leaned against a crate.

“Why are you here?”

“To harass you, to see you one last time. I don’t know.”

Sophie rolled her eyes at him, then gestured for him to leave.

“Just come on.  Out, now.”

Instead of agreeing with her, he walked quickly over to her and grabbed her arm, yanking her body into his.  He stood there, staring down into her eyes, faces mere inches from touching.  She hoped that he hadn’t seen her start to cry in that hanger.  That would have blown everything between them.  Leave them wondering if you really care was her motto.  Made it easier to leave when the time came.

“I thought you said you needed a fresh start.”

“With enough money, anyone can make a fresh start, Nate.”

The roughness of Nate’s voice sent chills up and down her spine.  He was in a mood, one that she had learned over the past year.  This wasn’t the Nate of yesteryear.  This was the new Nate, the dangerous Nate.  If she ran from this version of Nate now, he’d find her.  There might be punishment involved.  And now she realized that he wasn’t drunk at all.

“Let’s go,” he insisted, pulling her arm, holding her close.

“Nate, I don’t follow orders.  Particularly your orders.”

“OK, it’s not an order.  Let’s go.”

He didn’t let up on the pressure one bit. Once they cleared the warehouse, Sophie typed in the code again, but changing it just so Nate couldn’t reenter. That’s what she should have done the first time.  This time it would work.  Then she’d get someone to clear it out and ship it, anywhere so that Nathan Ford could not find it.

Parked directly out in front of her unit was Nate’s Tesla.  She wondered if he had gotten rid of it, not seeing it again since he’d driven it to the rehabilitation hospital.  That meant he had two cars.  Opening the door for her, he slammed it shut when she settled.  Once he got in his side, he raced away from where he parked, not looking to see who could be there.  It was deserted at the facility when she entered.  She hoped it still had been. Dammit, he was making her forget her own protocols.

She didn’t ask where they were going and he didn’t offer explaining anything to her. She just hoped he wasn’t drunk. The way he handled the car though, there was no way he’d been drinking much, if at all. He took turns that required more concentration than his mind sometimes had in its alcoholic haze.  Sure, it worked for a con because he was stationary.  Moving around, manipulating a piece of machinery was a different story.

Twenty minutes later, they wound their way through the local mountains.  The breeze from the open windows of the car felt good on her heated skin.  He did that to her, with just a look or a touch.  Why did he still have that hold on her? And they hadn’t even kissed more than once?

Not that the kiss hadn’t been a show stopper.  It almost took her to her knees. Nate turned on to one of the side streets, drove past a few driveways and then pulled into one hidden with shrubbery.  The only thing visible was a garage door.  As it opened, Sophie saw the other car Nate drove.

“This is where you live?”

It was just a garage.  There had to be a house attached to it. Exiting the car, Sophie followed Nate through a door into the house. It was stunning was all she could think about.  The windows opened up to the lights below.  On a clear day, she bet she could see the ocean.  Right now all she saw were twinkling lights.

“For now.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“I’m never here.”

Sophie thought about her cute little apartment with its small pool and doorman.  So this is what he did with his money.  Give most of it to charity, but buy himself a fancy car and a fancier house? 

“Then why’d you buy it?”

“Gotta have a place to live.”

“Apparently your idea of a place to live is entirely different from mine.”

“What did I hear?  You bought an island?”

Sophie grinned his way. He was listening in on their conversations with each other.  Her island, her place in Dubai, her London flat, her apartment in Paris, all places to live.  All beautiful places to live.

Nate’s place was, well, serene.  She could see him sitting, staring into the lights at night, contemplating what they were going to do on the next con, the next job.  What he might do about his addictions.  What he might do about Sophie.

“This is better than an island.”

“Eh.  Not a good comparison.”

She could feel him moving around behind her, pouring a drink for her and handing it over her shoulder.  He had one too, although it wasn’t even large compared to what he’d been drinking the last few weeks. Was he making progress?  Did he want to stop his downward spiral?  Did making Ian Blackpoole pay for what he did help him realize that the alcohol was just a symptom of a larger problem?

Sophie set aside all those questions for later.  Now she would focus on the man in front of her. Or the man behind her, where he was right at that moment.  She could feel his presence a mere inch or two away.  That’s why he never caught her.  Her sense of him in her space was always a dead giveaway.  Saved her too many times to count.  Except for that one time.  He wasn’t even supposed to be there.

A hand came up and switched all the lights off with some kind of remote control. It was like they were floating in air as she looked at the scene before her.  The lights, the smell of Nate’s aftershave, the drink in her hand. 

“I was wondering, uh, where you were off to, seeing as you were ready to go earlier today.”

Sophie laughed a little. “All for show.  As I said before, there were some loose ends to tie up.”

Walking over to the railing on the deck, Sophie leaned her hands against it, to prop herself up.  The light breeze gave movement to her hair, her dress, the surroundings. If she didn’t feel like she was floating before, now she really did.

Nate propped himself up beside her, shoulder touching her shoulder.  Leaning down, he looked at his shoes, feet shuffling here and there as he did.

“Yeah, I’m not sure where I’m going anyway.  I’ll give it some time.”

“You should leave Los Angeles. Travel.  See the world.”

Nate laughed at that, looking up and over at her.  She saw out of the corner of her eye that he was very amused.

“Seriously?”

“What?  Don’t tell me all that running after me you ever actually saw the sights?”

“Sometimes.”

“Well, now you can.  Have at it, Mr. Ford.  The world awaits.”

He still hadn’t taken his eyes off of her.  She didn’t dare look over right at that instant.  Oh how he could just look at her and seduce her with those blue eyes of his.  How could he?  That’s what she wanted to know.  Ever since their first meeting, in Prague, then in Damascus, he could just give her a look, a crooked smile and she’d melt.

“Maybe right here, right now I like the view.”

“It is quite stunning.”

“I’ll say.”

“Nate?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re staring.”

“I can’t help it.”

Instead of backing down and moving away, which was probably what he expected her to do, she slowly turned her head toward him.  His eyes went wide, not with fear, but with fascination.  Well, possibly a little fear, but not the bad kind.

“Why’d you bring me here?”

“Not sure.”

“Well, there’s an honest answer. Not sure why I came either.”

Even in the dark, his eyes twinkled with a bit of amusement and wonder.  Nate was always studying, always assessing.  Was he assessing her and what she’d do?  Could she do just about anything and he’d say he had figured it out hours ago, even minutes before?

Placing a hand on his cheek, he shuddered at the contact, eyes closing, breathing her in.

“What are we doing?” he managed to get out as his hand came up, tangling in her hair.

“Playing out a fantasy?”

“I’m not playing,” he stated as he brought his lips to hers.

The last, only kiss that they’d shared was playful, with both of them being stinking drunk.  They’d successfully conned a man who had tried to take IYS for millions in payouts for stealing his own paintings.  Then it had turned serious, hands had roamed and Sophie had stopped, pushing Nate away.  Nate had come to his senses and left in a hurry.  They’d never talked about it again.

This time, no one had to leave, no one had to feel guilty.  It was just the two of them, alone for the first time in a long time.  Nate’s hand tightened in her hair, tilting her head so to give him more access.  Always the orchestra leader, she thought.  Well, not this night.  She’d not let him lead the whole time. Turning her body toward him, she pulled him until their full bodies touched. Nate groaned, she groaned.  Breathing heavily, they both pulled apart, with Nate diving in again, ignoring her mouth and going for her pulse point on her throat.  Sophie jumped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

His other, roaming hand, found the hem of her dress, inching it up until he felt skin. His hand was hot to the touch, like she was burning him and he was burning her.

“I just, we should,” came out of his mouth as he moved it across her neck.

“You talk too much,” Sophie agreed while pulling his head to access his mouth again.

Sophie’s hands found his suit jacket, pulling it off successfully.  Her hands weren’t as successful with his shirt, which she’d tried to pull over his head after she realized her fingers were not going to work.  Nate’s hands had found the zipper on the back of her dress, but had only worked it half way down before jamming.

Sophie laughed.  Nate laughed.

“Zipper’s stuck,” he said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

“Yeah.  Why’d they have to make a shirt with so many buttons?”

“Turn around.”

“What?” her addled mind said, but it came out as a whisper to him.

“The zipper?”

“Oh,” she said and complied.

As he slowly lowered the zipper on her dress, his finger pads caressed each part of skin he revealed.  Once he made it to the end, his hands came up to slip it off her shoulders, down the front and over her hips.  Bending down, his hands worked her heels off one by one, managing to feel every part of her lower legs and feet as he did.  She wasn’t sure how she was standing right at that moment her legs were shaking so much.  The dress pooled at her feet.

The first kiss that he placed on the back of her shin startled her a bit by its coolness.  The next kiss on the back of her knee sent chills throughout her body.  On the back of her thigh, she groaned a little.  He skipped her backside (bastard), but decided at the last minute to run a finger, tracing the line that he had made, including the part he had skipped.  One on her back and the last one on her shoulder and now he was standing directly behind her, both hands now placed on her hips.

If she had known she’d be meeting with Nathan Ford again, she’d worn the sexiest undergarments she owned.  Not that the ones she had on were old and worn.  They would do.  She didn’t think he’d care though.  He was a man, she thought.  Most of them didn’t.

Running his hands up her sides, they slid to her shoulders, lips joining them.  Her neck was then explored as she gave him more access by turning her head to the side.

“Your shirt?” Sophie whispered as his tongue made its way out onto her shoulder.

She saw it fly to the side, him only taking a mere second or two to get rid of it.

“Efficient.”

“Necessary.”

“My turn.”

Nate stopped what he was doing. Slowly Sophie turned back to him. His eyes roamed her front.  Pulling her to him, he buried his head into her cleavage. That was not what she meant, but she wasn’t complaining.  As his hands found her bra strap, he lowered it slowly as his mouth kissed her skin lightly. He finally lowered it enough to take what he wanted, which he did, almost sending her to her knees.  Nate Ford never did anything half way.  As his lips found her nipple, her hands tangled in his hair, holding on as his tongue sent heat throughout her body.

“Nate,” she wailed, causing him to suck harder.

Her knees almost buckled, but he held her tight.

“Bed, now,” she panted out.

Releasing her, she managed to not stumble as he pulled her to the next room. It had the same view as the living area, lights off in the distance, breeze blowing through the trees.

The backs of her knees hit the bed as their hands kept exploring the exposed skin.  One of Sophie’s hands tugged on the back of his head, pulling his curls so that she could get the right angle on the kiss she wanted as her other hand traveled south, to his stomach.  He jumped a bit as it came closer to what she wanted to touch.

If devouring was a thing one could do, that’s what Nate did as she grabbed his crotch and squeezed.  Finally letting him go, she lowered herself to sit on the bed, mouth in line with what she had just touched.  As slowly as she could make it, she drew the belt he was wearing out of the loops and pulled.  It clanked as she dropped it to the floor. Next were the button and the zipper, which proved to be a bit more difficult because of how tight they’d gotten.  Sophie smirked a little at that.  Pushing the sides apart of the front, she managed to slide the pants down to his ankles, where he took care of the rest with his feet.  She didn’t even know how he’d gotten rid of his shoes and socks, but they were nowhere to be found.

Sophie could feel the heat radiating off him, watched as his breath came in short pants as he stood above her. She didn’t know whether she should take him in her mouth to put him out of his misery, or let him suffer a few more moments and screw his brains out.

His hands wound through her hair now, trying not to urge her to continue, but it was there.  Lowering his boxers, Nate hissed as her breath hit him full force. Should she ease his tension or torment him?

“Not going to last if you keep doing that,” he managed to get out.

“I do think I need to catch up then.”

He pushed her down onto the bed, legs dangling off the side.  As he did, his fingers hooked into the top of her underwear and tugged.  He made quick work of them, throwing them in the air as he did.  Scooting on up the bed, Sophie found that Nate hadn’t made his bed.  It smelled like him. She buried her head into his pillow and smiled.  Oh how many years had she waited for this?

He had managed at some point to unhook her bra too, but she couldn’t remember when.  All she could see was the way he worked up her body, mouth and tongue plotting a route until he found what he wanted.  He didn’t know what he wanted though.  He’d stop, taste, go back and travel back down and then back up.  It was driving her nuts.

Reaching over into his nightstand, he pulled out a condom and gave it to her.

“Always the boy scout.”

“Not like I had the opportunity to use these.”

Sophie could feel how hot and hard he was against her thigh.  Placing her hand around him, she slid it up and down a few times until he stopped her progress.  Rolling the condom on for him, he gasped as she squeezed again, wanting him to get things moving.  His hand found her wet and ready, more than willing as her hips moved up and down.

“You should, now probably,” Sophie panted out.

He slowly pushed his way inside, taking his time, making Sophie squirm.  Taking things into her own hands, she thrust her hips up, feeling him stretch her as she did.  He moaned as he pulled out of her, this time pushing back in harder and faster.  It didn’t take long for them to establish a rhythm, fast and controlled.  That’s not what she wanted.  She wanted him to fall apart in her arms.

“Harder,” she growled in his ear.

Only he slowed down, taking his time with each thrust, each one thorough though.

“Bastard,” she said in his ear, bringing his head down for a searing kiss.

That initiated more movement. Both legs came around his back, anchoring herself to him as he sped up again.  It didn’t take long for him to do what she’d said to do.  She liked it that he could lose control with her.  Working his hand down her body, his mouth found her neck and gently bit down, causing her to clench tightly around him, arch her body  and really fly, not just by looking out at the lights.  It felt like her whole body had exploded into a million pieces.

It didn’t take Nate long to join her, groaning out her name a few times as he did. Collapsing on top of her, Sophie watched as he laid his head down on her shoulder, attempting to start actually breathing as he did.  Her legs slid off his back, feeling like jello now. 

“I’m not sure I can move,” he said against her shoulder.

“I have to breathe sometime,” she answered back.

He moved away from her, got rid of the condom and came back to her, spooning against her back as he did.  Sophie drifted in and out as his hands moved over her, like he just had to explore every single part of her body before the sun rose.

“I hope that you’re not up for round two yet,” she asked him.

“No.  You’re just so soft.”

As she closed her eyes, she felt him finally settle, arms around her now, hands finally still.

 

“Sophie.  Sophie, Sophie, Sophie.”

Argh, the light shining in her eyes hurt. 

“Let me check her head.”

“Here, see, I don’t think she hit it that hard.”

“Just back off, Hardison.  I’m workin’ here.”

“Make sure she’s OK.”

“Parker, enough with saying her name.”

“Maybe she’ll come back to us if I keep saying it.”

“She’s not in a coma, Parker.”

“Eliot?”

“Nate, just give me a minute.”

“Sophie.”

“Parker,” the other three yelled.

“Stop with the yelling, please.”

If there was an audible sigh that could be heard around the world, this was it. 

“See.  It worked.”

“Back off, Parker.”

As Sophie opened her eyes, she was surrounded by four people.  Eliot, with his bloody penlight; Parker, who kept frowning her way; Hardison, biting his fist like he was really worried; and Nate, looking like he was ready to pass out.

“What’s burning?” she managed to get out.

“Well, you were, sweetheart.  You don’t remember?”

It all came back to her.  Her apartment, the bomb, standing there for hours, her team helping her, the blast.

“I do now.”

“Let’s just get her upstairs.”

The other three team members shook their heads in agreement.  With Hardison on one side and Nate on the other, Sophie made it up the stairs and to Nate’s bedroom.

“Sophie, I don’t know if you should go to sleep right now.  If you have a concussion…” Eliot started.

“I’m OK.”

“I’ll stay with her.  You guys get cleaned up.”

Sophie couldn’t look Nate in the eyes. Her body was battered, her mind more so.  She’d been floating while she was under.  Was it real or her mind going to a place for protection? 

Parker dove in for a quick hug, something the younger woman never did.  Sophie patted her as she did. Hardison did the same, but he was always hugging or touching if he could.  Eliot just pointed at her, like she knew that if she needed help, he’d be there for her.

“Just don’t die while we’re gone, OK?” Hardison said as they backed out of the room.

Nate rolled his eyes a bit, but held steady, until the other three exited the room.  Then his hands started shaking as he sat down on the floor.  She could see all the scrapes on his hands.  There must be more on his body.  As he turned, she also noticed his face was somewhat red.

“What happened?” she whispered.

“I pulled you from the room,” he croaked out, voice hoarse.

“I don’t really remember much.”

“Eliot dug us out.”

She wouldn’t tell him of her wonderful dream.  Had that happened?  Were they together or was that night just one night?

“Nate, where did you live when we were in Los Angeles?”

“Huh?  Um, some apartment building not too far from the offices.  Why?”

He looked up at her, perplexed why she was asking about what had happened months ago.

 

Five Years Later

“It’s just, incredible.”

“Isn’t it?”

“Not sure why though.  It’s not like we spend a lot of time here.”

“You never know.  I love the view.”

“So do I.”

Sophie was looking out at the lights, entranced by what she saw.  Nate had turned and had stared at her instead.  She knew he’d like it.

“Why are we here again?”

“Parker called, needed some help.  Sterling is being an ass, as usual.”

“Things never change,” Nate said as he moved closer.

Sophie leaned her hands against the railing, taking in the sights and smells.  It wasn’t London or Paris, but it did have memories, good and bad.

“You schedule your meeting with Maggie yet?”

Nate seemed all about business with his voice, but he wouldn’t stop staring at her.

“In a few days.  She wants me to help her verify that fake that she uncovered.”

“If anyone would know a fake, it would be you.”

Sophie smiled a little at that.  She’d dealt in many of them, so yes, she could tell a fake from the real thing.

“Nate, you’re staring.”

“Yeah.”

“Is there something on your mind?”

“Well, um, yeah.”

Sophie still hadn’t turned to look at him, wanting to draw this out as much as possible.  She still couldn’t get out of her mind that dream she had a few years back, when she’d been buried by that blast from the bomb in her apartment.

“And? What do you want then?”

Pressing into her side, his lips came up to her ear.  “You.”

“Not like you don’t already have me, Mr. Ford.”

“Well, Mrs. Ford, I like to keep things interesting.”

“Yes.  That you do.”

His hand snuck around her waist and pulled her to him, mouth attaching itself to her neck.  Bending it to give him access, she wound her arm up his back and held on.

“Nate, what did you do with that Telsa?”

“Huh?  Sold it, I guess.”

“Just wondering.”

“Soph, if you want to have sex in that car, I assure you there wasn’t that much room.  I might hurt myself.”

Sophie laughed out loud, turning her head to kiss him silly. The two of them joked about his age, but she didn’t see him slowing down anytime soon.  Besides, she wasn’t that much younger than he was.  That would mean she would slow down too.  Not likely.

“Like the view?”

“Definitely.”

“There’s a nice view from the bedroom.  Why don’t we?”

“The view’s fine right here.”

Sophie reached down and palmed him through his pants.

“Yes, ma’am.”

She loosened his belt and pulled it apart, tugging the zipper down until she could reach him.

“Eager?”

“Right here, Nate.”

He hadn’t turned the lights on when they entered the house because it wasn’t quite dark when they arrived.  Now they stood next to each other, faces in shadow, no moon, but lit by the lights of the city below.

In the end, the only article of clothing that they’d gotten rid of was her underwear. With her hands braced against the railing, she steadied herself as he moved against her, one hand holding onto the railing beside hers, the other up the front of her dress.

It didn’t take long for her fly apart, hands white because of the grip she had.  He groaned out his release a few moments later, breathing heavily against her back.

“You do think of the most interesting places,” he said as he pulled away from her.

“The bedroom awaits, my love.”

Nate stared at her, with those wide eyes he got when she knew she had him, but he just didn’t understand the how and why.

“Might need a few minutes.”

“Take your time.  I’ll be waiting.”

Slipping her dress off her body, Sophie walked away, no clothes.


End file.
